Revenge and lust go well together
by TheDevilHerself18
Summary: An alternate ending to Poison Ivy(1x03). What happens when passions run wild and scheming leads to something else entirely. Are Chuck and Blair really only Nate's girl and his best friend or is there more to it?


**Hey guys !  
This is my first ever fanfic and I am nervous as hell posting it. :)  
All reviews and comments are very welcome, and all and any constructive criticism is very welcome ! :D**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing !**

**Chapter 1**

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf had known each other ever since they were 5 years old. They were one of those people who were just friends by default and neither gave the other, or their friendship, much thought. Blair was the only person brutally honest with Chuck, and she always called him out on all of the stupid things he did over the years. On the other hand, Chuck was a singular instance in Blair's life in that he never just went with her plans, always questioning her every move and never letting anything slide. As they grew up, they were often asked about the nature of their relationship despite Nate and Blair's relationship of many years. When asked this question they would smirk before dismissing the question altogether. They considered each other partners in crime rather than friends. Blair was the only girl Chuck considered an equal and treated with respect and the only one he never let himself consider as a potential conquest. Blair, on the other hand, despised Chuck's deprived ways and promiscuous sexual encounters, but loved scheming with him and was always of the opinion his best asset was in his head rather than his pants. To the public they were Nate's girl and his best friend, but when curtains fell down, their true natures would come to the surface, and in a way, no-one in this world knew Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf as well as they knew each other.

So when Blair decided to put Serena down after the field hokey throw-down, who else to call other than the infamous Chuck Bass. She answered her phone whilst ushering her minions out of the room.

"Finally." She greeted Chuck, an ominous smile taking over her porcelain features.

"Hello to you too, I heard about the field hockey throw down. All those mouth guards and short skirts, I hope somebody filmed it."

She could practically hear the smirking in his voice and rolled her eyes.

"You're heinous."

"That's probably why you called.", Chuck drawled on, his voice dripping sex as usual.

Blair smiled at this, she knew Chuck was the one person she needn't hide her wicked ways from.

"You know me well."

Chucked leaned back into the leather sit of his limo and looked out the window.

"Women like to pretend they're complicated. I know better."

Blair stood up deciding to get down to business.

"Serena came home for a reason."

"One can only guess."

Blair huffed impatiently. "Well I'm done guessing, I want answers and no one likes to be on the ground floor of a scandal like Chuck Bass."

"I am a bitch when I wanna be."

She could her teasing in his voice and knew he wanted her to sell him the idea. She leaned against a wall, twirling her hair and smiling wickedly.

"Opportunity to cause some trouble, uncover a secret." They both knew these were some of Chuck's favorite things, right after women and scotch.

"I say yes for an answer." Chuck hang up the phone and opened the partition dividing him and his driver.

"Let's turn back to school, I left something important inside."

Blair closed her phone with a satisfied smile and counted her lucky stars she had Chuck to scheme with.

Dorota called to let her know Nate was there, so she put on the 'perfect girlfriend' mask and went downstairs to greet him. Nate was much too fragile to be let in on her and Chuck's schemes. "Not to mention he adores Serena a bit too much", her subconscious added, but Blair dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

An hour later, Nate and her were entangled on the sofa, both reading, when the sound of her phone broke the silence. She saw the name on the screen, smiled and answered.

"Mom, how's Paris?, she lied smoothly, not wanting Nate to catch on to her plan.

"You won't believe where I found our little princess."

The glee in Chuck's voice had her sitting up and listening intently and soon her lips curled into a slight smile.

"Really?"

She ushered Nate out of her flat under the excuse of having to wash her hair and otherwise tend to her beauty, and then texted Chuck as soon as the elevator door closed. Ten minutes later they were in her room looking over pictures of Serena walking out of the Ostroff center.

Chuck leaned over her shoulder looking at the pictures more closely and her senses were attacked by the combination of his scent and his breath on her neck.

"Admit it. Even for me this is good."

Blair shook the general feeling of unease that overcame her for a minute and snarked back at him.

"If you weren't such a perv, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second."

Chuck raised an eyebrow as if actually contemplating the idea.

"Defending my country, there's a future I never imagined."

Blair smirked slightly at that.

"With good reason. But what is she doing there?"

"Well what's anyone doing there? It's a facility for the disturbed and addicted."

Chuck walked away from her and she swiveled in her chair to face him.

"You must have your own wing"

Chuck smiled and pointed at her.

"You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit."

She smiled at that and thought how odd it was that Chuck Bass remains the only person to witness the heights of her intellect and wit. After all, with someone as devious as him, what could she possibly have to hide.

"So the question is, what do you do now?"

At that, she stands up and walks towards him, coming to a stop a tad too close to him.

"Oh, I was thinking total social destruction."

"And here I thought you were getting soft."

At this they both smile and Blair is a bit shocked by the intensity of Chuck's gaze. She might finally get what all those girls and women see in him. After all, there is nothing hotter than a man devious enough to keep up with her. She stops that train of thought quickly, as she had done many times before and steps back from him.

"How about a celebratory drink?"

Chuck smiles knowingly and sits on her bad.

"Waldorf? If I didn't know you, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk."

"Dream on, Bass. Scotch?"

He sighs longingly, putting his hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Waldorf, but yes, scotch will help."

She calls for Dorota and soon a bottle of scotch and two glasses filled with ice are sitting on the table. Dorota excuses herself, but not before throwing Chuck a disapproving glance.

Chuck chuckles silently and looks at Blair as she pours the scotch. The way her stocking show slightly under her school girl skirt is too tantalizing and only the thought of Nate makes him stop gazing over her form.

"I think your maid is afraid I might be a bad influence."

Blair turns around, bringing their scotch and they both scoot higher on her bed, untill their backs are against the headboard.

"She knows you are who I plot with. I think she is just afraid we might try to take over the world one day."

Chuck laughs at that and clinks their glasses.

"Great idea. As soon as you're done with Serena, that's the next orther of business."

After half a bottle of the fine single malt whiskey, they have both discarded their shoes, Chuck's suit jacket is long gone and they are both slumped against the headboard.

Blair suddenly looks up at Chuck with a serious face.

"Can I ask you something? And you have to promise not to make fun of me."

Chuck looks at her, her headband slightly askew and an adorable frown on her face and does his best not to laugh.

"Sure, Waldorf, what are friends for."

She sits up, looks at him suspiciously and then drops her gaze to her hands.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" , she says in one breath and keeps inspecting her fingernails with great focus.

Chuck is stunned for a moment, not sure if he heard her correctly. Seriously, this is Blair-fucking-Waldorf, Queen Bee of the Upper East Side, a devil in disguise, the only woman he respects deeply. And on top of that, she is ridiculously hot with her lithe frame, softness in all the right places, those curls framing her face, the big doe eyes and those oh so sinful looking red lips. It doesn't seem possible that she doesn't know exactly how beautiful she is.

He considers messing with her, but catches a rare vulnerability in her face and decides to go with what he really thinks.

"Are you kidding me? You're fucking gorgeous. Plus, you have a wicked side which basically makes you the perfect woman in my book."

Blair gasps slightly after hearing this and looks up at him, expecting to see sarcasm in his eyes, but is instead met with complete and utter honesty. Chuck is looking at her as though she is pray and his dark gaze has a dizzying effect on her. She lifts her hand to his face and he is surprised for a moment but then leans into her touch. She marvels at how his skin feels simultaneously rough and silky in her hand. She looks at him and she doesn't see the cocky playboy of UES, she sees her friend, the boy who pulled her braids when they were kids, but also defended her fiercely from anyone else who might dare to hurt her in any way. She sees the one person who understands the occasional darkness in her and who accepts it, no revels in it.

And it is in this moment that she forgets the world outside her room and leans forward.

Chuck is looking at Blair, allowing his mind to wander for the first time, to wonder what her lips would feel like against his and just how soft those curls would feel in his hand. And just as he is mentally cursing himself, the impossible happens. Blair Waldorf, a firm resolve in her eyes, is leaning in to kiss him. Her lips ghost over his and then she pulls back looking at him in anticipation. His mind is reeling and then the hunger within him wins over and the next second he is devouring her.

For a second Blair thought she might have given him a heart attack, that's how shocked Chuck was when she kissed him. Sure, he was full of sexual innuendos and loved teasing her, but they both knew it was just a friendly game. Until she crossed the line that is. The second went by however and then Blair Waldorf was kissed as she had never been kissed in her life.

They clung to each other feverishly, his left hand tangled in her hair, his rightgripping her waist and both of hers around his neck. Their tongues fought for domination, teeth clashing, bites and nips bruising one another's lips. He pulled her into his lap and she willingly obliged, straddling him in the process. She untangled her hands from his hair and worked on loosening his tie. They separated for a moment for her to take it off of him and then he bore his eyes into hers and spoke for the first time since she kissed him.

"Blair... Are you sure?"

The concern in his voice was tangible and she was amazed that the ice prince cared enough about her to ask. She smiled slightly and kissed a trail from his neck to his ear.

"It's only fitting for my partner in crime to rob me of my virginity."

Chuck groaned at her sultry words and pulled her closer to him so she could feel the rock hard bulge in his trousers. As her core pressed against him, she tensed for a moment and then rubbed against him experimentally, eliciting more frustrated groans from him. At this point he flipped them so he was on top of her, and kissed her senseless. He lifted himself up on his elbows and stared at the girl beneath him. Her headband was no longer there, allowing her hair to spread freely around her face, she was slightly flushed, her lips parted in shallow breaths and eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You've never looked more beautiful."

**TBC**

**Sorry for cutting it short this abruptly, but I just wanted to know what you all thought and whether or not I should go forward with this story.  
I am a first time author and I hope to learn from you all, so please voice your opinions.  
Cheers and until next time ! :)**

**-S.**


End file.
